daxnitrofandomcom-20200214-history
Alternative Shaders (Shaders2)
Community Shaders: Shader-compilations:'' ''(sorted by quantity of provided shaders) *''All Shaders compiled by ThenN'' (DoF + GodRays + Bloom + CelShading + HighQualityBlur + Crossprocess + Waving (Wheat+Leaves+Grass+SAPLINGS) + Bumpmapping + Shadows + (provisional-) MOTION BLUR) A Compilation of (nearly) all available Shaders for all users with POWERFULL computersystems. I don't wrote the shaders, I only merged them together (even this not really good :D). There is as a "Bonus" a modified motion-sickness shader, which enables Motion Blur (composite.fsh) and as Second waving Saplings (gbuffers_terrain.vsh; entity 6.0); SSAO and Sonic Ether's Shaders are following with daxnitrous' update on 1.1. In default is CelShading + HighQualityBlur + CrossProcess DISABLED (final.fsh), Bumpmapping is optimized for 128 tile size (tweakable in gbuffers_terrain.fsh) REQUIRES CURRENT SHADERS VERSION! (2.1.0+) AND OPTIFINE INSTALLED Download the compilation here. Tested and optimized with LB Photorealism x128. *''Sonic Ether's Unbelievable Shaders '' (Bloom + Crossprocess + High Desaturation + Shadows + SSAO) Shaders with the goal of photorealism in mind. Simulates how light interacts with objects and the human eye.' ' Forum link '''click here *Sharugans shaders:' (Enabled: DOF , Bloom , Cel Shading , Cross Process. Disabled: God Rays , High Blur) '''Also Bump Mapping is enabled for 128x texture packs so these shaders will not work without one'. Bumpmapping can be tweaked or turned off in gbuffers_terrain.fsh.'''Compiled '''By CharCharwinks, but all credit for the shaders goes to their individual creators! Download Link Open the final.fsh with Notepad++ or WordPad to enable/disable options. Also goes great with ParallaxCraft 128 Texture Pack *''Nearly All shaders ''(Enabled: DOF, Bloom, God Rays, Cel Shading + Disabled: Cross Process & High Blur) Shader pack compiled by CosmicSpore, but all credit for the shaders goes to their individual creators!http://www.mediafire.com/?fb654tpb2vyi6t3 Open the final.fsh with Notepad++ or WordPad to enable/disable options. Follow instructions in the file. Does not include Waving Grass, Wheat, & Leaves... those are separate files which can be found below. *''Shader by anonymous ''(Bloom + God-Ray + DOF + Cross Process) Contains Azraeil's DOF shader, Blizzard's God-Ray shader, Cross processing as well as CosmicSpore's Bloom shader (Optifine is recommended cuz Godrays are FPS eater !) Copy and paste into your final.fsh found in your minecraft.jar/shaders Link: http://pastebin.com/zipUfGgr Copy and paste into your gbuffers_basic.fsh found in your minecraft.jar/shaders Link:http://pastebin.com/pYGUKgyu *''CosmicSpore's Bloom + Blizzard's God-Rays'' (v1.0) Copy and paste into your final.fsh found in your minecraft.jar/shaders. IMPORTANT: In order for God-Rays to work you must have optifine mod installed and sky disabled in Options->Video Settings->Details->Sky:off. Link: http://pastebin.com/neSdPKy5 *''Waving Grass, Wheat and Leaves'' Just adds the waving effect that is on Wheat and Grass, it has a small bug - it does work though, it may be tweaked by someone who has a better understanding of it. Link: http://pastebin.com/iicvLqvc Just paste it into gbuffers_terrain.vsh Single Shaders: (sorted by alphabetical order) *''Acid (Curvature Edit)'' Adds a sinosoidal pattern to the terrain, mobs, and water to create a trippy acid-like effect. Originally written by Gaeel, but improved and ported to Shaders 2.0 by Epocalypse. Installation requires copying over the files located in the minecraft.jar/shaders folder. Download link: Here (Dropbox)' ' Forum link (discussion, suggestions, extra versions with more effects): (Minecraftforum.net) *''Cell Shader'' A Shaders 2.0 port of Yourself's cell shader. Copy and paste into your final.fsh found in your minecraft.jar/shaders Link: http://pastebin.com/yV8Nt2Xa *''SSAO (port)'' Port of Blackops7799: Better SSAO It's probbaly got issues, but atleast it's there, and could be a starting point for someone else. Link: http://pastebin.com/Rw394iQj paste into final.fsh (it has NO bells or other, it's barebones ) *''Waving Wheat'' Just adds the waving effect from grass to wheat.Link: http://pastebin.com/iCpK3uUM Category:Shaders2